Snow's Tale
by Clarione
Summary: Katanya, setiap butir salju yang jatuh menyimpan kisah yang dibisikkan Dewa-Dewi kala musim semi. Mereka menyimpan rahasia langit, dibiarkan membeku di muka bumi hingga musim semi datang kembali. —Post The Harsh Cry of the Heron. Hiroshi x Shigeko. Untuk Challenge #WBD2014


Tales of the Otori © Lian Hearn

I take nothing for writing this story, all credits are dedicated to the respected creator above. No Trademark Infringement is intended.

_Headcanon_, _post The Harsh Cry of the Heron_

Snow's Tale

For World Book Day 2014 Challenge

Prompt: Late

.

oOo

.

_Katanya, setiap butir salju yang jatuh menyimpan kisah yang dibisikkan Dewa-Dewi kala musim semi. Mereka menyimpan rahasia langit, dibiarkan membeku di muka bumi hingga musim semi datang kembali ..._

* * *

Hiroshi Sugita menyaksikan salju turun dari balik _shoji_ yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Lady Otori, yang pertama di musim dingin kali ini. Dan lagi, musim berganti tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Hiroshi mengambil napas, membetulkan posisi meditasinya, kemudian membiarkan benaknya berkelana ke masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tidak berbeda dengan saat ini. Ia mengingat jejatuhan salju turun bebas ke bumi, tidak menghiraukan pergerakan udara ketika ia mengayun _katana_-nya hingga pedang itu berdenting, beradu dengan sesamanya. Kemudian Hiroshi akan tersenyum ketika gadis itu tersenyum, kedua butir hitam di matanya berkilat dengan kebanggaan karena ia mampu menahan serangan Hiroshi. Setelah itu setiap pergerakan dalam latih tanding mereka akan terasa bagai tarian dengan irama yang hanya diketahui oleh diri mereka sendiri. Seisi dunia mati, hanya mereka yang hidup.

Kenangan itu hanya berusia tidak lebih dari satu tahun, nyatanya terasa berasal dari beberapa kehidupan sebelum ini, jauh dan tak terjangkau. Lebih tepatnya, Hiroshi terlalu takut untuk menjangkaunya.

Karena hanya membayangkan sosoknya pun saat ini adalah dosa.

Tidak, karena sejak pertama Hiroshi melihatnya terlahir ke muka bumi, kecil dan rapuh di gendongan ayahnya, Maruyama Shigeko terlarang baginya.

Tetapi takdir tidak akan puas jika tidak bermain-main dengannya. Ia menyaksikan Shigeko tumbuh, ia membentuk Shigeko menjadi pemimpin seperti apa yang diinginkan ayahnya, kemudian jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Sama seperti Shigeko yang menyimpan perasaan serupa.

Takdir mempersatukan mereka, guru dan murid, namun tali yang menghubungkan mereka tidak pernah tersambung. Mereka mengarungi arus yang sama, tetapi tidak dalam satu perahu.

Muto Taku pernah menyaraninya untuk menikahi Shigeko, tahu benar jika Lord Otori tidak akan keberatan mengingat Hiroshi adalah panglima yang paling disayanginya. Tetapi bukanlah jalan itu yang diinginkan Hiroshi. Ia hanya ingin melihat Shigeko menjadi pemimpin. Ia tidak ingin rakus dengan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya. Hutang budinya kepada pasangan Otori terlalu besar untuk mendapatkan keistimewaan, seperti mempersunting putri sulung mereka. Jadi Hiroshi menyerahkan takdir gadis itu kepada Kehendak Langit, biarlah Shigeko tetap menjadi rahasia yang Ia simpan untuknya.

Sudah sangat terlambat baginya untuk mengikuti kata hati dan menyesal. Seperti kata Shigeko, ia dan Hiroshi bagaikan dua bintang yang saling tarik di arus langit, kemudian terpisah karena mandat surga. Karena sekarang ia adalah pemimpin Tiga Negara, dan Hiroshi hanyalah sisa peperangan yang rusak. Luka yang ia alami ketika berperang melawan Lord Saga dan pasukannya musim panas lalu melemahkan tubuhnya. Hiroshi bahkan tidak akan bisa berkuda lagi. Ia tidak akan mampu menyandang pedang-pedangnya.

Akhir yang sempurna bagi panglima kebanggaan Otori.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membiarkan _shoji_-nya terbuka."

Hiroshi membuka mata. Lady Otori dalam balutan _kimono _musim dingin merah telah berlutut di hadapannya dengan membawa tatakan berisi dua _cawan_ dan satu poci porselen. Ia melingkari kepalanya dengan syal berwarna hijau bambu, menyembunyikan bekas luka bakar di kulit kepala dan belakang lehernya. Hiroshi hanya bisa melihat matanya, yang tersisa dari kecantikan sang Lady yang melegenda—nyaris takhayul—di masa mudanya.

"Saya tidak mendengar Anda datang," ujar Hiroshi, tersenyum.

"Karena kau sedang berada di dunia lain," kata Kaede, ia mulai menuang teh ke masing-masing _cawan_. "Katakan, apa yang sedang kaulamunkan, Hiroshi?"

"Hanya kenangan lama, akhir-akhir ini saya sering teringat masa lalu," jawabnya, sembari menerima _cawan_ yang disodorkan Otori Kaede. Teh hitam.

"Kau masih punya masa depan," tutur Kaede, tatapannya ia alihkan ke apa yang bisa halaman belakang kuil Terayama tawarkan: kolam dan pepohonan bambu. Juga salju.

Hiroshi menyesap isi cangkirnya. "Begitu juga Anda."

Ia memperhatikan Kaede yang semakin tenggelam dengan apa yang ia lihat dan pikirkan. "Masa depanku telah mendahuluiku memasuki surga."

Ia membicarakan mendiang suaminya, Otori Takeo, yang gugur musim panas lalu.

"Ia memilih untuk memenuhi suratan takdirnya, mati di tangan putranya sendiri, putra yang tidak terlahir dariku," ucap Kaede pelan, suaranya terdengar seperti berasal dari kejauhan. "Mengakhiri jodoh kami di dunia, bersama Maya putriku."

Hiroshi menurunkan tatapannya kepada _cawan_ di lengannya. "Apakah Anda masih memimpikan Maya?"

Kaede mengangguk kecil. "Ia mendatangiku setiap malam, marah."

"Tidakkah itu menyiksa Anda?"

Kaede tersenyum kecil, tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat darinya selain kegetiran. "Tidak semenyiksa seperti apa yang aku lakukan kepadanya selama hidupnya."

Hiroshi mengingat mendiang Otori Maya, bersama saudarinya Otori Miki, dikenal sebagai kutukan karena terlahir kembar. Mereka terlahir dengan ditakuti, bahkan oleh ibu mereka sendiri. Kaede tidak pernah tahu jika ia menyayangi mereka hingga salah satu dari mereka mati, dengan menyimpan kemarahan kepadanya.

"Aku anggap ini hukuman, aku rasa begitu tidak apa-apa." Kaede menurunkan tatapannya. "Aku dan Shizuka sudah membicarakan apa yang akan kami lakukan terhadap Miki. Aku akan mempercayakan kelompok Tribe kepadanya. Kami tahu ia masih harus banyak belajar mengendalikan kekuatan Tribe yang mengalir di darahnya, dan itu tidak akan mudah. Tetapi aku yakin ayahnya akan menuntunnya dari surga. Sementara saat ini aku harus mengawasi Sunaomi dan Chikara, memastikan jika mereka tidak mengikuti jalan yang ditempuh ayah mereka. Dan Hisao," Kaede mengambil jeda, tatapan matanya terasa begitu jauh, "Putra Takeo dan Yuki. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menganggapnya sebagai anakku, sama halnya dengan dirinya yang tidak akan pernah menganggap diriku ibunya. Ibunya telah mati, dengan membawa dendam padaku dan Takeo."

Hiroshi terdiam. Pikirannya teralih kepada Sunaomi dan Chikara, putra-putra Zenko dan Hana Arai, pengkhianat yang menempatkan Inuyama pada kekacauan dan salah satu penyebab pasukan Otori tertekan ketika perang. Jika takdir memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang berbeda, mungkin kedua anak itu adalah puteranya. Jika saja Shirakawa Hana—adik bungsu Kaede—lebih memilihnya daripada Zenko Arai, mungkin ia bisa menolong wanita itu dari takdir gelap yang menantinya. Ia tidak akan iri hati kepada Takeo dan Kaede, tidak akan termakan dendam suaminya terhadap Lord Otori.

Arai Zenko melihat ayahnya mati di tangan Otori, dan putera-puteranya menyaksikan ayahnya dipermalukan sebelum dihukum mati oleh Lord Saga yang ketika itu telah melakukan aliansi dengan pasukan Otori pimpinan Shigeko.

Hiroshi merasa takut dengan lingkaran takdir, juga mata rantai dendam. Siapa yang bisa memutuskan mereka?

Setelahnya, mereka menghabiskan sajian sore itu dalam kesunyian, menyesap kedamaian yang diberikan Teramaya sepuasnya.

"Shigeko akan tiba esok siang, kalau tidak ada halangan," Kaede memulai, memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

Hiroshi mengangguk, menyimpulkan senyuman sembari meredam kekosongan di dadanya ketika mendengar nama Shigeko.

"Dan esok harinya ia akan menikah. Ayahnya selalu ingin putri-putrinya menikah di kuil ini, seperti dirinya dan aku." Ia menatap Hiroshi. "Dan sepertinya dosaku bertambah, dosaku terhadapmu dan Shigeko."

Hiroshi balik menatapnya dengan mata melebar, kemudian menggeleng dan menyanggah, "Tidak ada satu pun yang Anda lakukan yang membuat Anda berdosa kepadaku dan Lady Maruyama."

Kali ini Kaede yang menggeleng. "Aku dan Takeo tahu kalian saling mencintai, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk kalian. Bahkan tidak bisa membujukmu untuk menikahi wanita lain."

Hiroshi tertawa kecil. "Semua orang tahu jika aku tidak berjodoh dengan wanita. Aku tidak pernah beruntung dengan mereka. Aku menyadarinya ketika jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya."

Kaede tersenyum lebar. "Ketika itu kau baru sepuluh tahun."

"Salahkan Anda yang terlalu cantik," ujar Hiroshi, terkekeh. "Rasanya memalukan sekali kalau mengingatnya. Aku jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang sudah bersuami."

"Dan sebagai gantinya kau mencintai Hana, kemudian Shigeko."

Hiroshi tidak menyanggah, tidak pula mengiyakan.

Udara semakin dingin ketika Kaede memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hiroshi beristirahat lebih dini hari itu. Tabib Ishida datang memeriksanya kemudian, tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang luka yang ia derita.

Hiroshi tidak membutuhkan penjelasan yang sudah ia ketahui sendiri tanpa harus mendengarnya dari mulut sang Tabib.

* * *

Malam harinya ia bermimpi.

Ia melihat mendiang teman semasa kecilnya, sahabatnya yang paling setia, mendiang Muto Taku. Mereka kembali ke masa kecil, melewati hari dengan berlatih pedang, dan bergantian menaiki Raku melintasi bukit.

Kemudian semua yang ada di sekelilingnya berganti.

Ia terbaring di tengah lautan manusia, larut dalam panas dan perang. Ia terluka dan merasa sakit, akhir kehidupan perlahan mendekatinya. Kemudian ia melihat Otori Shigeko, wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan dan amarah, bersumpah akan membuat Lord Saga membayar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Hiroshi. Dan ia melakukannya. Shigeko berhasil membuat sebelah mata Panglima Kaisar itu buta dengan panahnya.

Setelahnya ia berbicara dengan Shigeko, ketika itu malam baru saja turun. Shigeko menganggapnya akan mati, ketakutan gadis itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Kemudian ia berkata jika Lord Saga menawarkan perdamaian, dengan mengambil Shigeko sebagai istrinya sebagai pertukaran.

Hiroshi berkata tentu saja Shigeko akan menikahinya. Itu adalah pilihan terbaiknya.

Ketika terbangun, ia menyesali mimpinya. Tetapi menyesal sekarang pun sudah terlambat, dan Hiroshi merasa konyol karenanya.

* * *

Hiroshi melewati hari dengan kondisinya yang tidak membaik sama sekali, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk. Ia demam tinggi dari pagi hingga petang, dan baru bisa bangun ketika malam baru saja turun. Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat Kaede, mendampinginya seperti biasa. Ia terlihat begitu cantik, Hiroshi merasa melihatnya seperti ketika ia masih bocah berusia sepuluh tahun, yatim piatu dan kesepian. Wanita penyelamatnya ketika itu terlihat rapuh dan menawan, tetapi memiliki tatapan keras dan terlihat cerdas, rambutnya panjang seperti kain sutera hitam, seperti yang tengah menatapnya saat ini.

Kemudian Hiroshi merasa sangat bodoh. Ia bukan Otori Kaede. Ia adalah Otori Shigeko, yang saat ini menyandang nama Maruyama karena ia adalah penguasa daerah itu. Maruyama Shigeko. Wanita yang ia cintai.

"Hai," ujar Hiroshi, terdengar seperti bisikan. "Sepertinya kau suka melihatku tertidur."

Shigeko tersenyum. "Kau terlihat begitu damai, aku tidak berani membangunkanmu."

"Kapan kau tiba?" Hiroshi berusaha bangkit, namun lengan-lengan lembut Shigeko menahannya, membuatnya tetap berbaring.

"Tadi siang, ketika kau demam tinggi."

Seharusnya Hiroshi sudah tahu.

"Maaf," ujarnya. "Aku tidak bisa menyambutmu dan Lord Saga."

"Tidak apa-apa," tutur Shigeko, menarik selimut Hiroshi ke dadanya. "Ia mengerti."

Hiroshi tersenyum. Ia tidak melihat Shigeko selama beberapa purnama, dan ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Tentu saja, ia berusia lima belas tahun tahun baru ini, besok, ketika hari pernikahannya tiba. Dan Hiroshi berusia dua puluh enam tahun, tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau membaca surat-surat dariku?" tanya Shigeko.

Hiroshi mengangguk. "Semuanya tersimpan rapi, maaf aku tidak sempat membalas satu pun dari mereka."

Shigeko menggeleng. "Aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa." _Kau_ _terlalu_ _sakit_, Hiroshi bisa membaca kelanjutan dari kata-kata Shigeko lewat matanya.

"Ibumu selalu membacakannya untukku."

"Aku tahu ..." Shigeko menunduk, berkata lirih, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tahu …."

Hiroshi membiarkannya menangis. Ia tidak bisa memberikan jaminan jika ia tidak akan mati seperti dulu.

Bertingkah seperti pemberani tak berotak dan mengajak Shigeko lari pun saat ini tak ada gunanya. Ya, saat ini Hiroshi benar-benar ingin membawa gadis itu menjauh dari tempat ini, merampasnya dari Lord Saga, di saat bersamaan ia tahu semua itu tidaklah mungkin.

Semuanya sudah terlambat, bahkan sebelum segalanya dimulai.

"Shigeko," ia memulai.

"Ya?"

"Kau akan menikahi Lord Saga."

Itu bukan pernyataan, melainkan perintah, atau permohonan, atau pembenaran yang Hiroshi cari karena tahu benar jika ialah yang melepaskan gadis itu, terlepas dari apa pun alasan di balik semua hal yang terjadi.

Shigeko tidak lantas menjawab, ia menghindari tatapan Hiroshi dan kepalanya semakin menunduk. Jemarinya memilin tepi lengan kimono kuning dengan motif-motif daun hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Shige—"

"—Aku tahu. Aku akan menikahinya, Hiroshi."

Itu jawaban yang Hiroshi inginkan, tetapi bukan berarti ia menyukainya.

"Kau akan memerintah bersamanya, dengan derajat setara. Seperti apa yang dilakukan ibu dan ayahmu," lanjut Hiroshi, tanpa bisa mencegah suaranya untuk melirih. "Kau akan memerintah dengan tegas, namun di saat bersamaan penuh welas asih. Kau akan mengikuti setiap keinginan ayahmu, bukan?"

Shigeko mengangguk.

Hiroshi tersenyum, kemudian tatapannya ia alihkan ke arah _shoji. _"Apa sekarang juga turun salju?"

"Ya."

Ia menatap Shigeko kembali. "Mau melihatnya bersamaku?"

Penguasa Tiga Negara menyeka jejak air mata di wajahnya, menjawab dengan satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia ucapkan ketika itu.

"Ya ..."

* * *

_Salju menyaksikan sepasang manusia yang berbagi kasih sayang tak kasat mata, lewat kata-kata di malam yang hening. Ia akan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia, hingga musim semi nanti ..._

* * *

Tamat

* * *

.

A/N: gatau nulis apa sebenarnya, dan gatau apa yang ditulis ini nyambung sama prompt atau enggak. Tapi saya seneng bisa ikut event World Book Day ini, walaupun bikinnya serba mepet dan ngebut, idenya juga seadanya, haha.

Saya tahu ini kurangnya banyak banget, karena itu kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.

Dan, selamat Hari Buku Sedunia xD

Sampai jumpa,

21/04/2014

Salam,

Clarione.


End file.
